No light in the darkness
by Blackromanoff
Summary: Skye has died after Italy and the team is saying goodbye. Basically read if you want to cry( Simmons POV and hints of Fitzsimmons, Phillinda and Skyeward!-What s HYDRA?)


**No light in darkness**

**So…I have just finished the book "The fault in our stars" and just… I haven't cried so much in ages so sorry if it`s too sad xxx R&R**

**Declaimer: I don't own AoS or "The fault in our stars"…**

* * *

She died. Skye is dead. Skye my best female friend was gone and there was nothing I could do to make it better.

We were at the hospital while she was in surgery. Fitz of course blamed himself, Ward looked like he was attacked by droids and it was the first time May showed any kind of emotion. Coulson was asking for Fury and I was just hoping that I did a good enough job and maybe saved her life.

The surgeon that had taken care of her appeared with a grim look in her eyes and I immediately knew.

"We did everything we could but the bullet penetrated her large and small intestine. We resected what we could but there`s been too much damage."

"So what`s next" Coulson asked her but he already knew the answer.

"We can keep her comfortable but you`ll need to make a decision on whether you want to keep her on life support" she said in a soothing voice.

"Are you saying that there`s nothing to be done?" Coulson asked in denial. My vision blurred and I just thought that I failed her.

"I`m saying you need to call her family, get them here I soon as possible."

"We`re her family" Coulson said and the sad part is that it is true. Skye didn't have anyone else on the world. All she had was us.

"Then in that case I`m very sorry." The surgeon said and left the room.

I could see the devastation in everyone's faces. May stormed off , Fitz was holding his head, Ward was shell shocked like he couldn't believe it. I was just standing there and Coulson was staring at the wall. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be gone.

* * *

That was 2 days ago and Skye was officially gone. Everybody together agreed that Skye would hate to be on life support so they turned it off. By the time the line went dead everyone was sobbing. I clang to Fitz and May to Coulson. Ward was just standing there staring at her face. For a moment I was confused. I asked myself where Skye was because I knew that he would cling on her but then I realised my mistake. Skye, the only person that Ward and everyone cared about, the glue of the team was _dead._

The day after we had the funeral. It wasn't a proper funeral but we did what we could. The person that did this to her, Ian Quinn, was already in a dark hole at the Fridge much to my delight. It was risky to leave the Bus but it was for her.

On are way there I remembered something that Skye had once told me. That she loved cemeteries. We were having a day off that day an we decided to have some girls time. Somehow the subject of death was brought up and I was surprised about how many things she had to say.

She said that people who love us never leave us, she said that they would always stay in our hearts. She also said that people, in cemeteries, get to rest and that nobody can hurt them anymore. That now, they are safe and sound.

We picked a green, beautiful cemetery in Maryland, where she grew up. We used Fitzs` small radio to play her favourite song "Somewhere over the rainbow ". According to Ward (who could barely talk without his voice breaking) she wanted that song in her funeral.

After we prayed and dug her grave we started with our eulogies. First it was May.

"Skye, to be honest I didn't like you at first. I didn't trust you and I didn't want you in this team but thank god Coulson did." She said with a wavering voice pointing at Coulson. "You`ve more than proved yourself. You were a smart, funny kid and so young. I`m so sorry" she said with a tear streaming down her face and she wiped it quickly. Afterwards it was Fitzs` turn.

"Skye, you are such an amazing person. I mean were, I guess." He said chuckling while tears were already falling. "Honestly, I was afraid at first that you and Jem would become best friends and I would be left out. I didn't expect you to become my friend too." He said, voice cracking. "You taught me so much, about being brave and about computers and about…" he didn't finish his sentence because he started sobbing. "It was my fault, you`re dead and I…" he couldn't finish his sentence again. He clang on to me and it was Coulson's` turn now.

"You felt like a daughter to me. I took you under my wind and I couldn't be more grateful. You will miss you Padawan." He said and wiped his face. He couldn't continue so it was my turn.

"Skye, you are my best female friend, were, I mean were." I said in between sobs. I`m sorry I couldn't help you. I tried but I couldn't. You were such a fighter. We are polar opposites but now I just can`t picture my life without you in it. Thanks for teaching me how to lie, thanks for being there and thanks for pretending to care when I was bubbling about science when I knew you wanted to talk about the latest episode of "Once upon a time". We`ll be missing you!" I said and I clang to Fitz while we cried together, like we always did.

Next it was Ward. He looked at us, as if he was afraid to speak but he didn't have a choice. Tears were already falling from his eyes and he was staring at the grave.

"Skye, you are seriously the most amazing person and the best rookie I could ask for. I never got to tell you that and if you are asking, no, I'm not kidding." He said smiling. "I remember what you told me about infinities. You tried to explain how some are different, bigger than others. First, I didn't understand but now I do. You told me that the worst thing that could happen to someone was death and that in the end, that wasn't so bad. You were the funniest, most adorable person I know. You were so smart and forgiving and you of all people don't deserve this but, like you said "The tragedy of life is not death…" he said looking up in the sky. "But what we let die inside of us while we live…" he said chocking in his tears. "You never let that happen. And you _are_ beautiful."

He said and everyone made it back to the Bus. Before I left I put some of her favourite flowers on her grave. When I miss her, I look up in the sky. It reminds me of her.


End file.
